1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electroluminescent (EL) display panel that works under control by the active matrix driving system. The present invention relates also to a variety of electronic apparatus provided with said EL display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art:
FIG. 1 shows a configuration example of circuit blocks constituting an organic EL panel 1 of active matrix driving type, which is composed of a pixel array part 3, a write control scanner 5 as a driving circuit therefor, a source line scanner 7, and a horizontal selector 9.
The pixel array part 3 has a matrix structure in which each subpixel 11 is at the intersection of the signal line DTL and the write control line WSL. The subpixel 11 is a minimum unit for one pixel. For example, one pixel for white color is composed of three subpixels, representing R (red), G (green), and B (blue), generated by different organic EL materials.
The subpixel 11 described in this specification is compatible with the active driving system, so that it is composed of a light-emitting region (organic EL element) and a pixel circuit. Incidentally, the organic EL element constituting the light-emitting region is a light-emitting element to be excited by current. Therefore, the organic EL panel has its brightness gradient controlled by the amount of current flowing through the organic EL element in each pixel. It is the pixel circuit that maintains the current supply for a prescribed period of time.
For the purpose of reference, there is given patent documents concerning the organic EL display panels that work under control by the active matrix driving system. The documents are Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. 2003-255856, 2003-271095, 2004-133240, 2004-029791, and 2004-093682.